enfant caché
by Nanou62
Summary: Un accident arrive, Sam est obligé de dévoiler un peu de sa vie, ce qui va tout changer...


Ma première fic stargate, une petite, pour me mettre dans le bain, ça change de mon univers de d'habitude (csi), mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même. Bonne lecture. Et merci a toi ma globetrotteurs.

SG1 avait été rappelé de sa mission chez les tokr'as, Jack avait râlé, le message était clair, retour au SGC immédiatement, ils s'étaient alors rendu à la porte, Daniel et Sam se demandait se qui pouvait bien ce passer, Jack râlait, non pas qu'il était mécontent de quitté les tok'ra, mais juste pour la forme, Teal'c lui, était devant, ne disant rien, avançant juste sur ces gardes, on ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait arrivé.

Ils passèrent la portes ensembles, le général attendait en bas de la passerelle, jetant un regard au Capitaine Carter, elle scruta son regard.

-_vous allez être content Colonel, vous allez échapper à l'infirmerie cette fois,_ le colonel eu un sourire radieux sur le visage, mais fut de courte durée. _Vous allez directement sur P8X156._

Sam blanchit.

-_Mais… c'est SG4 qui est sur cette planète, _bredouilla Sam, le général acquiesça, les autres la regardèrent, comment pouvait elle savoir quel équipes était sur cette planète?

-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe_, dit elle en s'éloignant de la porte qui commençait déjà a tourner et enclencher les chevrons. Les autres firent de même.

_-SG4 a un problème, il lui faut du renfort. _Dit il simplement. _SG5 va vous tenir au courant._ Dit il en regardant l'équipe arriver, le général partit et fit un signe au colonel. Il le suivit dans le couloir.

Ils discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, Sam essayant d'écouter mais ni parvint pas.

-_Colonel, le colonel Greys a des soucis, il est condamné, il ne peut pas etre déplacé, mais il insiste pour voir le capitaine,_ dit il mais jack resta perplexe.

-_Qu'est ce que mon capitaine peut faire pour lui ?_

_-Rien, mise a part ces dernières volonté_, dit il en baissant la tête, malheureux de perdre un homme, surtout Greys, c'était un bon soldat, mais mise à part les petites discussions, les engueulades avec Carter, le colonel ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il voulait Sam auprès de lui. _Colonel, je vous demande pas de comprendre, juste d'y aller avec SG5 en renfort, je vous demandes seulement de rien faire, vous êtes là bas en temps qu'observateur, est ce clair ?_

Alors là, Jack était abasourdi, déjà, on l'oblige a revenir de mission, puis on lui dit de repartir de suite, pour faire l'observateur, alors là, il ne pigeait rien, mais rien du tout.

Le vortex s'ouvrit, Sam partit presque en courant, son équipe sur les talons, puis suivit de SG5.

Arrivée de l'autre coté, le major de SG4 était présent, il l'est attendait, d'un signe, ils le suivirent dans la foret, ils retrouvèrent deux hommes accroupi autour du colonel Greys, Sam s'en approcha en courant, Jack fit un signe au autre de surveiller le périmètre, eux resteraient là en cas de problème, ils obéirent tous, le colonel avait l'air mal en point, il avait une perfusion sur le bras, les vêtement plein de sang, il était touché au ventre, et à la jambes.

Sam s'accroupit à coté de lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

-_Sam,_ murmura t il, les larmes coulèrent de suite sur les joue du major. _Ne pleure pas…. S'il te plait._ Il parlait faiblement, mais les hommes entendaient, le colonel regardait inquiet son major, pourquoi pleurait elle, certes c'était triste de voir un homme mourir, mais depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle semblait inquiète, mais cet homme, elle le connaissait pas plus que ça, enfin, d'après ses souvenir, ça s'arrêter a des conversations au détour d'un couloir, des sourires au briefing ou au mission ensemble, des engueulades, parfois, mais rien de plus, avait il une histoire ensemble ? le général était il au courant ?

-_Mike, accroche toi, s'il te plait,_ on l'entendit tousser.

-_C'est pas la …peine Sam, je crois… que je vais devoir… partir aujourd'hui, _il tousser tout les deux mots, crachant du sang.

-_Non,_ dit elle en faisant un signe de tête, t_u ne peux pas, pas maintenant._

_-Sam… arretes, j'ai pas …. Le temps… s'il te plait._ Elle acquiesça, essuyant ces larmes avec ses mains pleine du sang de Mike.

_-Je t'aime Sam… je suis dé …désolé, excuse….moi._

Elle renifla

-_Je te pardonne, et tu le sais Mike, je t'ai toujours pardonné._

_-Tu lui parle…ras de moi?_ elle acquiesça.

-_Tout les jours, je lui dirais que tu étais le meilleur de tous._ Il rigola, ce qui lui valut une toux et recracha du sang.

-_Sam,_ dit il en le regardant dans les yeux, _j'ai mal… j'ai froid. _Elle retira sa veste, et la posa sur lui. J_e… voulais lui acheter un… avion pour son anniversaire._

-_Je lui achèterais, je dirais que ça viens de toi._

_-Non, s'il te plait… je veux que tu me promettes de te trouver un homme, tu le mérites._

_-Arrêtes Mike, j'avais toi et Alexandre, je l'ai mon ti homme maintenant, j'en veux pas d'autre._ Il s'accrocha au tee shirt de Sam

-_Je t'ai toujours fait … souffrir… tu mérites mieux…_

_-non Mike, ça n'a pas marché c'est tout, mais tu étais très bien, on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais nous avons bien su gérer notre famille quand même, on était heureux._

_-Oui, très heureux...Sam, … tu lui dira que… je l'aime_

_-Oui, tout les jours, promis._

-_Je t'aime Sam_, dit il dans un dernier soupir, sa tête retomba sur le sol doucement, posé par la mains de Sam, qu'elle avait glissé derrière celle-ci.

-_Moi aussi _murmura t elle, puis ferma les yeux du jeune homme, allongé sur le sol, mort. Elle resta là, quelque temps à le regarder, les larmes coulant le long de ces joues, pleurant en silence.

Teal'c s'avança vers elle, et s'agenouilla, elle se tourna et tomba dans ses bras, et pleura.

O'neill venait de comprendre pourquoi une semaine sur deux elle restait a la base, a faire des heures supplémentaires, et l'autre semaines, elle ne pouvait jamais sortir avec eux, ou faire ses recherches, elle avait un fils avec se Mike Greys, comment avait il fait pour ne pas le découvrir ? pourquoi elle n'avait jamais rien dit sur ce fils ? il devra tiré ça au clair plus tard, oui beaucoup plus tard, vu comment Sam pleurait, c'était peut être pas tout a fait fini entre eux.

Daniel s'approcha et mit la veste du major sur le visage éteint de Mike puis il aida Sam a se lever, elle avança vers la porte sans un regard, son équipe arriva équiper d'une civière pour le ramener au SGC, elle retraversa le vortex, puis partit avec son équipe a l'infirmerie, en silence, elle alla prendre une douche, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être recouverte du sang de Mike.

La douche fini, Daniel arriva en frappant doucement a la porte

_-Je peux entrer?_

_-Oui,_ dit elle d'une petite voix.

Il entra timidement, et s'installa sur le banc, il avait encore les cheveux mouillés, il sortait de son vestiaire.

-_Le colonel doit être furieux, _dit elle en s'asseyant a coté de lui, elle savait qu'elle aurait du le tenir informé de son fils, mais elle n'avait rien dit, elle aurait du lui dire depuis le premier jour, mais le colonel avait été tellement froids avec elle, il l'a jugé déjà assez comme ça, il n'aimait pas les femmes militaire, enfin, c'est ce qu'il faisait paraître au début, alors, elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle avait mit dans le secret Daniel, qui un jour avait vu la photo du petit bout dans son labo, puis après, elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire, même si leurs relation c'était amélioré, elle ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit face à ce mensonge, même si celui ci n'était qu'une omission. Daniel souffla.

-_Un peu, oui, il faut dire que c'est quand même une grande nouvelle, le même jour il apprend que vous aviez une relation avec un colonel, que celui ci vient de mourir, et quand plus vous partagiez un enfant avec lui, ça fait beaucoup de choses a digérer pour le même jour je pense. _Sam soupira à son tour, c'est vrai, elle aurait pu tout lui dire.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, Daniel l'a prit dans ses bras, et elle se laissa aller, elle devait encore l'annoncer à son fils, comment allait il le prendre?

Un raclement de gorge les fit se détacher, puis en apercevant son supérieur, Sam se mit au garde à vous, prêt à recevoir son engueulade, elle le méritait, on ne cachait pas une chose aussi importante a son supérieur.

-_Jack,_ fit doucement Daniel, afin de lui dire de ne pas être trop dur avec. Teal'c resta derrière celui ci, stoïque.

-c_apitaine, j'aurais aimer avoir connaissance de ce détail de votre vie, mais il est vrai que cela ne regarde que vous,_ dit il sur un ton neutre, _je n'ai donc rien à dire sur votre omission sur le coté privée de votre vie._

_-Mon colonel... _dit cependant Carter, qui voulait se racheter, c'est vrai, ils risquaient leurs vies à chaque traversé de la porte, ils étaient ensemble dans les mêmes galère, ils se racontaient souvent leurs vies, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de son fils, Jack en était plus affecter qui ne laissait paraitre, il croyait qu'elle lui faisait confiance pour lui en parler, Teal'c était au courant aussi, tout le monde à part lui, même Hammond le savait.

-_Carter, c'est votre vie, vous n'avez pas a vous justifier._

_-Mais je voudrais vous dire pourquoi..._

_-Nous avons débriefing dans cinq minutes,_ dit il en tournant les talons, puis parti avant tout le monde, Daniel et Sam regardèrent Teal'c.

_-Il est déçue mais ça lui passera,_ dit le Jaffa, en le suivant.

Le débriefing se passa plutôt vite. Sam sortit en vitesse après l'accord du général, passant par ces quartiers récupérer ses affaires, en arrivant au parking, elle aperçu les hommes de son équipes a coté de sa voiture, en habit de civil, ils l'attendaient.

-_Désolé, mais je dois y aller,_ dit elle en croyant qui voulait l'inviter a prendre un verre, c'était toujours la proposition après les missions difficiles.

-_C'est justement pour ça qu'on est là,_ dit le colonel gêné.

_-En faite,.._. repris l'archéologue, encore plus gêné, du coup c'est Teal'c qui fini leurs phrase.

-_Nous pensions venir avec vous l'annoncer au petit Alexandre, étant donné qu'il connait le docteur Jackson et moi même, nous pourrions le soutenir._ Sam les regarda, tout les trois, les larmes au yeux, puis acquiesça.

Ils montèrent tous dans le pick up du colonel, celui ci ne voulant pas que son second conduise dans cette état.

Arrivée a l'école de celui-ci, elle descendit avec Jack, celui ci avait décidé d'aller avec elle expliquer le cas du petit à la directrice, Sam lui en fut reconnaissante.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux dans le bureau de la directrice, le colonel l'informa de la mort du père d'Alexandre, Sam quand à elle ne parlait pas, elle était plongé dans le futur, comment allait elle l'annoncer à son fils, comment allait il le prendre, comment allait il vivre sans son père, même étant divorcé, il voyait souvent son père, quand il n'était pas en missions, des fois, au milieu de la semaine, il voulait aller dormir chez lui, même des fois, il dormait chez Sam, dans la chambre d'amis, ils avaient gardé des bons contact.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la classe de son fils, son cœur se resserra de plus en plus, elle resserrait sa veste sur elle, elle avait peur, Jack s'en aperçut, et lui prit doucement sa main, la serrant dans la sienne.

_-je suis là, _dit il puis il lui mit son bras derrière sa nuque, sur ses épaules, et la serra contre lui, elle se retourna et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-_Merci,_ lui murmura t elle. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempes

-_De rien, _ce geste les laissa figé quelques secondes, pourquoi avait il fait ça? Il en avait tellement rêvé, cela était venu naturellement

Ils se détachèrent au bout de plusieurs secondes, se sentant vraiment bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils frappèrent à la porte de la classe, après l'accord du professeur, venu les rejoindre dans le couloirs, Jack entra dans la classe, sa mère étant encore sous le choc, dès que la discussion revenait a la mort de Mike, elle pleurait, il pouvait la comprendre, elle partagé beaucoup avec cet homme.

Il n'eut pas de mal a reconnaître le petit, le portrait craché de sa mère, les grands yeux bleu, la tête plongé dans son cahier, en train de griffonné, ses cheveux blond en bataille (il faut dire que la maitresse lui avait indiqué l'endroit aussi), quand il s'approcha, il s'aperçut qu'il griffonné un dessin d'animal, un chien, il était plutôt bien fait, il devait l'avouer, c'était un bon dessinateur.

Il s'agenouilla a ses coté.

-_Bonjour Alex,_ dit il doucement, le petit releva la tête, il était a peine âgé de sept ans, l'age a peut près de Charly, il eut un choc en le voyant, mais se reprit assez vite._ Je m'appelle Jack, je suis un collègue de ta mère, tu veux venir avec moi, ta maman nous attend dehors,_ le petit lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, puis se leva. _Attend, on va prendre tes affaires,_dit il en mettant son cahier dans le petit cartable. Après avoir effectué cette tache, ils saluèrent la maitresse et sortit de la classe, en apercevant sa mère, il se jeta dans ses bras.

-_Bonjour maman, je suis content que tu es là, mais pourquoi tu es déjà venue, après on avait sport, on faisait du baseball, tu sais que j'aime le baseball. _Sam le prit dans ses bras, et le serra fort, _je devais m'entrainer, dimanche j'ai match et papa va venir me voir, _dit le petit tout en râlant.

-_Je sais mon cœur,_ dit Sam, en le regardant, les larmes revenant au galop dans ses prunelles bleues.

_-Nous sommes venue te chercher parce que tu vas venir en vacance_, dit Jack rapidement, il regarda Sam, et lui murmura, _mon chalet sera parfait pour notre semaines de congés, on y va tous_. Sam acquiesça, sans rien dire, de toute manière, c'était lui son colonel, il savait ce qui était bien pour eux. Elle se laissa guider par celui ci, une main chaude dans le bas de son dos, Alexandre était devant, en train de sauter en chantonnant une chanson, ravie de partir en vacances.

Le trajet se fit en silence, ils déposèrent Daniel et Teal'c a l'appartement de Daniel, le Jaffa ayant des affaires de rechange là bas, y passant beaucoup de temps, c'était plus pratique, puis ils allèrent chez Sam, elle prépara son sac, et Jack était dans la chambre du petit, avec lui, il avait sortit un sac, et mettait toute ses affaires, après avoir prit soin de les déplier, pour les montrait à Jack, fier de son maillot de foot de l'équipe du brésil, ainsi que son maillot de base ball, tout deux offert par son père.

-_Il est cool mon père, hein?_ dit le petit, Jack lui fit un sourire.

-_Oui, il est très gentil._

_-Tu travaille avec alors, si tu travaille avec maman, parce que tu sais, mon papa travail avec ma maman,_ il était très excité, et comme sa mère, dans cette état, il débité des paroles a une vitesse extra ordinaire. _Je peux prendre mon gant de Base ball aussi? Dis, tu habite dans un appartement? Tu crois qu'on va avoir du beau temps? Tu as une pelouse._ Jack le regarda et lui sourit.

-_Une question à la fois si tu veux bien,_ lui dit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, a_lors, tu peux prendre ton gant, tu pourras jouer, j'ai un grand terrain, et non, je ne vis pas dans un appartement, c'est trop petit, j'ai besoin d'air, normalement on aura du beau temps, ça te va?_ le petit le regarda amusé, puis reprit.

-_La route sera longue, une fois avec papa et maman, on est allé en vacance, on a mit dix heures de route, j'ai dormi tout le temps m'a dit maman, et dis, tu as des enfants?_ Jack blêmit d'un coup.

-_Oui, j'ai eu un enfant, mais il est parti, il a eu un accident, tu sais, il est ..._

_-Papa dit que quand les personnes s'en vont, ils vont au paradis, c'est vrai?_ Demanda le petit.

_-Oui, c'est vrai, il est au paradis,_ dit jack doucement.

-_Tu m'a pas dit si on a beaucoup de route, parce que dans ce cas là, je prend ma console de jeu._

Jack remercia l'enfant de passer à un autre sujet, il le regarda et sourit.

-_prend la, tu en auras toujours besoin._

_-On va faire quoi en vacance, tu as des jeu?_

_-On ira a la pêche, ça te va._

_-J'adore pêcher, papa ma appris, on y va un dimanche sur deux, j'adore, une fois j'en ai prit un énorme, _montra t il avec ses main, Jack sourit, il était vraiment adorable ce petit.

Sam arriva avec un sac sur son épaule et sourit en voyant Alex en train de moulinet et tirant sur une canne a pêche invisible dans la réplique parfaite du pêcheur au thon dans les îles, qu'on voyait à la télé, et regarda Jack et pouffa de rire en le voyant dans la même posture, ils se retournèrent tout les deux surpris par cette interruption, son fils sauta sur le lit.

-_Dis maman, tu viendras a la pêche avec nous?_ demanda le petit,_ il paraît qu'il y a des énormes poisson dans le lac de Jack._

_-Oui, bien sur, mais il faudra m'apprendre, je ne sais pas pêcher, _dit elle en s'approchant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

_-Je suis sure que Jack et moi on arrivera a t'apprendre, hein Jack?_

_-Bien sûr mon grand,_ dit il en prenant le sac de l'épaule de son capitaine et ramassa celui par terre.

-_Merci mon colonel_, il lui fit un petit sourire.

-D_is maman, pourquoi tu appelles Jack mon colonel?_

_-Parce que c'est mon colonel, il est mon supérieur._

_-Mais papa est aussi colonel, mais tu ne l'appelle pas mon colonel,_ les adultes sourirent.

_-Non mon grand, mais papa n'était pas mon supérieur direct, tandis que le colonel On'eill oui._

_-Tu l'appelles toujours Colonel_, demanda le petit étonné, Jack lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif,_ et toi, tu l'appelles comment?_

-_Euh, ça dépend, des fois c'est Carter, des fois c'est capitaine, _dit il en levant les épaules, le petit sourit.

-_Alors les vacances vont être bizarre, j'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'appeler ainsi pendant les vacances._

_-Je ferais un effort, _dit Jack en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils allèrent chercher quelques affaires chez Jack et allèrent reprendre Daniel et Teal'c.

Le trajet se fit en quasi silence, Sam s'était endormie, trop épuisé par les émotions, Alex était a moitié endormie, bien au chaud, et a l'abri de tout dans les bras protecteur de sa mère.

Jack regardait dans le rétroviseur cette petite famille, réduite par l'absence de son père.

Ils arrivèrent au chalet, Jack descendit les sac de la famille Carter, puis les installa dans les deux chambres du haut, il installa Alexandre dans la chambre de son fils, puis descendit.

Daniel et Teal'c avait déjà pris possession de la chambre d'amis en bas, Jack hérité du canapé, de toute manière il se transformer en lit, donc, il y serait très bien.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois dans la cuisine, ne sachant comment prévenir le petit du décès de son père.

Sam arriva suivit de prés par son fils.

_-papa va venir nous rejoindre? _Demanda innocemment le petit garçon.

Jack regarda tout le monde.

_-Daniel, Teal'c, pouvez vous aller chercher de la nourriture pour ce soir, on ira faire les courses demain matin,_ dit il en leur donnant quelques billets, ils acceptèrent et partirent, alors Jack s'accroupit a la hauteur d'Alexandre.

-Écoute_ mon grand, je vais devoir te dire quelque chose de grave, _dit il en passant une main sur sa nuque.

-_qu'est ce qu'il se passe_, dit inquiet le petit, Jack n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

-_En faite, c'est au sujet de ton papa, _dit il en posant une main sur son épaule, le petit avait toute son attention, _il a eu un accident, _les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes. _Il est... Tu sais, en faite, il est allé rejoindre Charly,_ dit Jack, en baissant les yeux, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire le mot « mort », il était encore si petit pour connaître ce mot, ses grand yeux bleu se remplirent immédiatement de larmes.

-_Non,_ dit le petit en secouant la tête, _c'est pas vrai, t'es méchant, _dit il en repoussant sa main, Sam s'accroupit a son niveau.

-_Alex, s'il te plait,_ dit elle un sanglot dans la voix.

-_Non, c'est pas vrai, papa m'a dit qu'il resterait toujours avec moi, qu'il ne me quitterait jamais._

_-Mon grand, tu sais que ça ne marche pas toujours comme les grandes..._

_-Non, c'est pas vrai, tu mens, _coupa le petit, sa mère en pleine phrase, il voulait pas l'entendre. _Tu m'as dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, que vous vous protégiez ensemble, que tout allez bien ce passer._

_-Alex_, dit Jack, _mon grand,_ _des fois... _Le petit fixa sa mère, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

_-Je te déteste_, murmura t il, Sam ferma les yeux, et accepta cette attaque, quand elle les ré ouvrit, Alex la fixait toujours, et répéta plus fort_, tu entends, je te déteste, c'est de ta faute,_ criat il, il_ m'avait jurait de venir me voir jouer au base ball dimanche, il me l'avait promit, _dit il en sortant de la pièce en courant, il claqua la porte d'entrée, Sam se leva prés a courir après lui, mais une puissante mains vint doucement la prendre par son bras, elle se laissa prendre dans les bras musclés de son supérieur.

_-Il a besoin de temps, laissait le, il va se calmer. _Sam pleura dans les bras de Jack quelques instant.

-_Merci_, chuchota Sam.

-_De rien, _dit il en lui déposant un baiser sur son front, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, puis Jack se détacha.

_-Je vais voir s'il c'est calmé un peu, _dit il en sortant.

Il retrouva le petit sur le ponton, les jambes replier sur son torse, ses épaules secouer par des sanglots, il s'asseye a coté de lui.

-_Va t en, je te déteste,_ cria le petit, la tête plonger entre ses bras.

-_Je sais_, dit simplement Jack, t_u déteste tout le monde sur terre, et celui que tu déteste le plus c'est ton père, tu le déteste parce qu'il t'a laissé, j'ai raison? _Dit Jack doucement.

-_Pourquoi? _dit le petit, tout en reniflant, _il m'avait promis de toujours être là pour moi._

_-Tu sais mon grand_, dit Jack en posant une main sur ses épaules, _des fois, on fait pas toujours se que l'on veut, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé venir avec toi dimanche, a ton match._

-_Il me l'avais promis,_ dit il en pleurant. Jack resta un moment a regarder le lac, les léger frémissement de l'eau.

-_J'avais promis a mon fils de l'amener voir un match de hockey sur glace pour son anniversaire, mais il est parti une semaine avant, tu vois, moi non plus je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse, ces comme ça, les grand, des fois, ne tiennent pas leurs promesse,_ les yeux de Jack se firent plus dur, il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir causé la mort de son fils, il s'en remettrait jamais.

Alex releva sa tête, et fixa le profil de jack, tout en s'essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son sweat.

_-Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble?_ Demanda Alex

Jack regarda le ciel.

-_Oui, je pense._

_-Donc mon papa s'occupera bien de ton fils, c'est le plus gentil de tout les papas, il n'est plus seul maintenant,_ un triste sourire arriva sur les lèvres de Jack, et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit.

-_J'en suis sûr,_ dit il en le fixant dans les yeux, _ça devait être le meilleur._

_-Oui,_ dit il en fixant de nouveau les yeux de son interlocuteur. _Je suis sur que ton fils sera heureux avec._

Ils restèrent tout les deux a regarder le ciel, pendant prés d'une heure, si bien que les étoiles commencèrent à apparaître.

_-Tu veux bien être mon papa de remplacement pour quand je serais triste, _demanda le petit si doucement que Jack avait cru rêver. Il s'étonna de cette demande, c'était bien une demande d'enfant, mais répondit presque de suite.

-ç_a serait un honneur, et toi, quand je serais triste, tu voudras bien être mon fils de remplacement aussi,_ dit il un sourire sur les lèvres, sachant très bien que c'est par là qu'ils auraient arrivé après.

-_Oui_, dit il heureux, il sauta sur les genoux de Jack, et l'embrassa sur la joue, et nicha contre son torse, prés à s'endormir.

_-Merci,_ murmura le petit, Jack passa sa main dans le dos du petit, en une douce caresse.

_-Non, merci à toi,_ souffla t il.

Quand ils rentrèrent plus tard, Alex ne parla a personne, restant dans les bras de Jack, sa mère avait tenté de l'approcher mais il refusa, il était encore trop tôt. Pour lui sa mère l'avait trahi.

Il passa la soirée dans les bras de Jack, ils mangèrent et il monta le mettre au lit, il resta un dizaine de minute en haut, puis descendit parler à Sam, le petit n'avait pas voulu que ce soit sa mère qui le couche se soir, les yeux de Sam versèrent encore quelques larmes, voyant le rejet de son fils, Jack avait expliqué au petit que sa mère était très triste, qu'elle avait besoin de toute l'amour possible, qu'il devait être gentil, car elle aussi aimé son papa, et elle était aussi triste que lui, alors il lui avait demandé de dire a sa maman de venir avec lui.

Il lui fit par de sa demande, elle était heureuse qu'il veuille bien de lui pour dormir, elle monta le rejoindre dans sa chambre, mit un tee shirt et un short en guise de pyjama, puis se nicha a coté de lui. Ils entendirent un peu plus tard des pas dans les escalier. Jack avait oublié de descendre des couverture pour lui, il monta sans trop faire de bruit, et en passant devant la porte, il entendit Alex crier son nom, il ouvrit doucement la porte, il était torse nu, en caleçon, près a dormir.

-_Tu viens avec nous?_ Demanda le petit, sa question fit perdre toute couleur aussi bien a Sam qu'a Jack, ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Jack secoua la tête.

_-Non mon grand, ton lit est trop petit pour nous trois._ Trouva t il comme excuse.

-_Si on faisait dodo dans la chambre de maman, on pourrait? _demanda t il avec des yeux suppliant.

Jack regarda Sam pour avoir sa réponse, elle lui fit un sourire.

-_On serait très heureux de vous avoir avec nous_, dit elle avec un timide sourire. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser a son fils aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que son bonheur qui comptait, mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle aurait aimé aussi qu'il vienne, elle avait rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois.

Il sourit est accepta, il porta le petit jusque dans la chambre voisine, et l'allongea dans le lit, puis chacun d'eux prit place de chaque coté.

-_Bonne nuit_, dit Alex, un sourire sur le visage.

-_Bonne nuit,_ fit Sam en l'embrassant. _Bonne nuit mon colonel._

_-Bonne nuit Alex, Bonne nuit Carter, _dit Jack en regardant Alex dans les bras de sa mère, il en était sûr, il n'aurait pas dormit cette nuit, pas avec cette vision parfaite à coté de lu, si proche, mais inaccessible.

Alex rigola

-_Arrêtez de vous appeler bizarrement, ça fait bizarre. _Les adultes se mirent à rire.

_-Bonne nuit Sam,_ fit tendrement Jack, en la fixant dans les yeux.

-_Bonne nuit, Jack_, fit de même Sam.

Pendant la nuit, Sam fit un cauchemar, elle tremblait, remuer, elle allait réveiller Alex, Jack se leva, contourna le lit, et alla se recoucher derrière elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Sam se réveilla automatiquement, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

-_Merci_, murmura t elle, il allait la protéger de ses cauchemars maintenant.

-_Dormez_, dit il sur d'un colonel parlant a sa subordonné. Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

-_Jack, tu sais pas faire un sourire, _demanda le petit en rigolant, les adultes regardèrent le petit et pouffèrent de rire.

-_Dors,_ dit Jack après s'être calmé.

Après s'être assurez que le petit dormait, il embrassa Sam dans le cou.

-_Bonne nuit Sam, _un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

-_Je suis sure qu'elle sera excellente,_ murmura t elle, puis ils s'endormirent tout deux avec un sourire, ils savaient que maintenant tout aller changer, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours, elle ne sera pas seule pour Alex, il serait là, avec elle, tout les trois, comme une vraie famille.

Ndla: désolé pour les fautes.

Une petite review, même négative, ça permet de me faire avancer ( mais pas trop méchante quand même s'il vous plait)


End file.
